1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention pertains to the field of games and toys, and is more particularly directed to a toy requiring skill and physical coordination consisting of a disk and a wand for manipulating the disk so as to make it spin in different attitudes.
2. STATE OF THE PRIOR ART
Applicant is not aware of toys or amusement devices similar to the present invention. A well known flying disk marketed under the Frisbee(R) name differs from the present invention in that it is meant for manual use, and is not constructed for use with a wand in the manner which will be described below.